emberversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Scourge of God
|next_book = }} The Scourge of God is the fifth book of the Emberverse Series. It begins in July of 2021 in southern Idaho at the border between the United States of Boise and the Republic of New Deseret and ends in the summer of 2022 at Provisional Republic of Iowa's boundary on the Mississippi River. __TOC__ Plot Summary Oregon Juniper Mackenzie, Sumina, and Melissa Aylward of the Mackenzies; BD of the Kyklos; and Signe Havel of the Bearkillers enter the nemed on Lughnasadh Eve. The night is special. The women will be asking a question of the Powers. Four of the five have visions which the others could see. Sumina sees an Asian host on its way to attack a city pause before a single holy man. Melissa sees the death of Pope Benedict XVI with Luke Hutton in attendance. BD sees a pre-combat rite being held in Africa. Signe sees Sethaz proclaiming himself to be "The Scourge of God. Juniper Mackenzie, with her husband Nigel Loring assisting, welcomes attendees to a council: *Sandra Arminger, Conrad Renfrew and Tiphaine d'Ath of the Portland Protective Association. *Eric Larsson and Signe Havel of the Bearkillers *John Brown of Seffridge Ranch and the Central Oregon Ranchers' Association *Abbot Dmwoski of Mount Angel Abbey *Astrid Larsson, Alleyne Loring, Eilir Mackenzie and John Hordle of the Dunedain Rangers *Edward Finney of the Corvallis City State The group debates the status of the Pendleton area of eastern Oregon. They agree that something has to be done about the Rovers and pirates in the area, but all object to Sandra's suggestion that Portland send forces. Sandra points out that Pendleton is a poorly secured areas and is subject to exploitation by the Church Universal and Triumphant and the United States of Boise. Juniper suggests that all the member states of the Meeting send troops. When Conrad Renfrew challenges the idea based on who would lead the collected army, Juniper suggests the Dunedain Rangers. The Quest Idaho Near the border of the United States of Boise and the Republic of New Deseret, Rudi Mackenzie, Edain Aylward, Mary Havel and Ritva Havel discuss plans to free Mathilda Arminger, Odard Liu and Ingolf Vogeler from a unit of the Sword of the Prophet. Ritva reports that the three are restrained, but that the traitorous Alex Vinton is moving freely about the enemy camp. The four mount their attack assisted by Father Ignatius, Frederick Thurston and a small number of cavalry troops from Boise who had remained loyal to Frederick after his brother Martin's coup in which Martin assassinated their father, Lawrence Thurston. During the fight, Rudi engages the High Seeker Kuttner, who grabs Rudi's throat in a crushing grip and hangs on even after he dies. Minus Alex, who disappears during the battle, the Quest is reunited. Following the battle, Frederick orders Sergeant Rosita Gonzalez to return to the United States of Boise with her troops and act as a subversive element to upset Martin Thurston's plans. Mathilda prepares letters in the hope that Rosita can somehow deliver them to Sandra Arminger. Wyoming A wounded Rudi Mackenzie encounters Wanderer in a dream. The members of the Quest spend the winter of 2021/2022 at Chenrezi Monastery in the Valley of the Sun in what was western Wyoming. There they meet Rimpoche (teacher) Tsewang Dorje, who provides healing and inspiration. Iowa The Church Universal and Triumphant In Twin Falls, Occupied New Deseret, Sethaz tells General Walker that he may not kill all the Mormons he captures because they are needed, in spite of the fact that many are fighting Church forces as guerrillas. Walker asks that the third battalion of the Sword of the Prophet be returned to his control and Sethaz denies his request because the third battalion is searching for the members of Quest. Sethaz dismisses Walker and calls for Captain Peter Graber and Seeker Twain.